The Necklace
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Isabel finds a strange necklace in the desert. It begins to effect her, will it lead to tragedy? .... It's a Michael and Isabel fanfic.
1. changes begin

A/N: It's a cliffy fic.It's a michael and Isabel story. Isabel finds a necklace in the desert. It's not an ordinary necklace, it effects her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It had been snowing for two days straight, and the residents of Roswell were not too pleased with the trouble that the snow caused. Everyone thought it was one of those strange things, which happened everywhere lately. However, Max knew who was responsible, a certain blond alien.

Max was having a snowball fight with Michael, Liz, and Maria. Such a rare thing that they took full advantage of it. Other people were shoveling snow, or cleaning off their cars and complaining.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Diane Evans was loading up the car for her little trip to Texas with Phillip. He had taken a few days off to spend with her. The house was quiet as she checked the house to make sure everything was okay as her husband carried their two bags out to the car.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Out in the desert Isabel was sitting on a rock gazing at nothing. She had been there for an hour, just there. A few days ago, she had found the necklace, the one that had the strange glow to it. She was drawn to it, as it seemed to pulse with life when she touched it. It resembled a cat's-eye, but wasn't. Strange engravings were around the edges of the metal incasing it. Since she had picked it up, she had been having strange dreams. She felt different.

'Why am I here, why did I stay when I could have gone home?' Her slender fingers touched the necklace and smiled. 'I won't make that mistake again. I am going to leave here. Stupid ugly little planet.' She seemed to be listening to something as then she nodded. "Yes, a way out of here.'

Isabel stood up and moved down the slope to her car. She had to prepare for her trip. Getting in the car, she started it up and drove back towards town. With a wave of her hand the snow stopped.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Isabel stopped at the bank, using her card she withdrew some of her money, and then headed to the nearest camping store. She had things to get. As she walked down the street, a tall handsome man smiled and spoke to her.

"Isabel, how are you?"

Nick, you back from college?"

"Just visiting the folks. Want to go out later?"

Give me a call later." She smiled at him, he was quiet attractive for a human. Maybe she could find an hour or two for him before she left. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, one hand resting lightly on his chest.

She didn't notice the car moving down the side street, or the eyes that watched her. The two young couples had different reactions to it. The girls thought it was a good thing, her brother thought that Nick needed to hear from him. Her best friend thought the other boy wasn't good enough for Isabel.

Nick smiled at her, as she put her hand up onto his cheek, walking backwards towards the alley, leading him. He was at first surprised at the girl's actions, and then he thought why not. Hottest girl in town wants me. My lucky day. Max almost jumped out of the jeep and he was driving. Liz grabbed the steering wheel with one hand and Max with the other. Michael jumped out of the back and rushed down the street and to the alley. Liz argued with Max, as Maria flumed at Michael. "I am glad I don't have any brothers. They never mind their own business." She yelled out at Michael's retreating back. "She's a big girl Michael. Leave her alone!"

He just ignored her. What was wrong with Isabel, she never acted that way. What was going on? He hurried to the alley and saw Isabel and Nick further down the alley, Nick had her against the wall, his hands and lips everywhere, and Isabel was smiling as she encouraged him. Michael saw red, as he rushed over and pulled Nick off Isabel, tossing him to the other wall, where he hit and fell. Michael turned on him, grabbing his jacket and pulling him up, shaking him.

"You keep your nasty hands to yourself, Nick."

"Hey Michael, you mind your own business. She isn't yours."

"No one paws her like that, she's a lady."

"Hot lady." Michael's fist shot out and he felt satisfaction when he felt bone against bone. Nick's head shot back into the wall.

"I broke your lips; want me to break your damn fingers? Keep them all to yourself." He lifted Nick up the wall, where his feet dangled.

"Let me go Michael, you aren't her brother."

"That's right. Keep away from her." Michael dropped Nick, as Max came into the alley alone. Nick looked over at Max, as he brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and brushed himself off.

"She's going to be an old maid with the two of you around. Jackasses."

"Get out of here Nick, before I finish what Michael started." Max stood there his eyes hard, as he waited. Nick walked out of the alley. Max turned and looked around.

"Michael where is Isabel?"

Michael looked around, and saw they were alone. When did she leave? He wanted to have a talk with her. He turned to Max.

"I don't know, she was here a minute ago. "She needs a spanking Max. I will certainly tan that bottom on hers. What was she thinking?"

"No you won't Michael, you aren't spanking my sister. Like you told Nick, keep your hands to yourself."

"She isn't acting normal Max. You know it. Let's drop the girls off and go find her."

"Okay." The two boys left the alley and walked over to the jeep where the girls waited.

"What's going on Max? Where is Isabel?"

"Don't know, she took off. Liz I am dropping you and Maria off. Michael and I have to find and talk to my little sister."

"Okay, sure you don't want us along?"

"No, I think it's something we have to do."

"Michael we had plans, let Max handle it."

"Maria, this is important. I'll see you later." Maria glanced at Liz and just shook her head. She was sick of Isabel, and wished she would just leave town.

vvvvvvvvvvvv


	2. Isabel!

_A/N: a little warning,theres (not too) descriptive sex in this chapter._

_Michael and Max had looked all over town and had not found Isabel. They had returned to the Evans house with hopes she was there, if not then their secret place would have to be checked._

_Michael rushed up the stairs and opened Isabel's door. She sat there on her bed; legs crossed writing in her journal. When she saw him, she ran her hand over the page and the writing disappeared._

"_Michael? What are you doing here?"_

"_To see you." He stood there his arms crossed over his chest, eyes dark with something Isabel couldn't figure. Then Max came into the room._

"_Isabel, what the hell did you think you were doing today?"_

"_What are you talking about Max?"_

"_You and Nick? Are you sick?" He reached out a hand to her forehead and she pulled back. _

"_Leave me alone, I am fine. What is wrong with the two of you?"_

"_Us? We didn't lead that ex football jock into the alley and then crawl all over him!" Michael's words came out in anger, and Max glanced at him before turning back to his sister._

"_Iz you don't do things like that. It's not like you. He could have done anything to you."_

"_Max, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. So I kissed him. Big deal. For a human he isn't bad." She smiled and the smile made Michael's skin crawl. This wasn't like her at all. She had never even dated Nick or shown any interest in him. Her attitude was different too._

"_Isabel…"_

"_Michael?" She answered, her eyes running up and down his body in appreciation. Max saw the look and he looked at Michael seeing Michael was just as shocked._

"_Stop that, what is wrong with you? Talk to me Isabel, I will listen, help if I can." He sat down next to her. She lifted a hand and touched his cheek, letting her hand slowly slide down it to his neck and down to the opening in his muscle shirt. He grabbed her hand, his breaths coming in short burst._

"_Isabel?" Max grabbed her arm and pulled it away from his friend._

"_He put his hand on her forehead, and she shoved it off. "Let me go Max."_

_Michael got up from the bed, and moved away from her. Her heart beating rapidly in his chest. Her eyes burned him as they gazed into his. _

_He shared a speaking glace with Max, and then he sat down at her desk. At least this way no one would notice his reaction to her. Max had turned back to his sister._

"_Isabel, where did you get that necklace? It's interesting."_

"_It is isn't it? I found it." Her fingers wrapped around it as though to protect it from him."_

"_Can I see it?"_

"_Sure, but it's mine." He reached out as she opened her fingers. As his fingers touched it, it sent a strong shock through his fingers to his arm, then the rest of his body. It tossed him off the edge of the bed. Michael jumped up and moved over to Max lying on the floor._

"_Max are you all right?"_

"_Yeah, Isabel get rid of that necklace."_

"_No! It's mine!" She wrapped her fingers around it again. She got up and walked out of the room. Max looked up at Michael, who offered him a hand up. _

"_We have to get that necklace off of her."_

"_I agree. We wait until she showers or goes to sleep."_

"_Yeah but how, we can't touch it."_

"_We could zap it."_

"_Too dangerous. We'll watch and get it away from her. It's evil."_

"_Wonder where she found it, and who it belongs to?"_

"_Don't know, but it's hurting Isabel."_

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_Soft lips touched his, and he felt the hand that caressed his bare chest. He smiled as he responded to the girl in his dream. Her long blond hair fell around his head, as her tongue entered his mouth, finding his. He reached up, his hands finding warm flesh, large full breast in his hands. He felt her hands running over his body, under the cover, and into his briefs. What a dream, Isabel was there in his dreams. It felt so real. He rolled them over, and began kissing her more deeply as his own hands began to roam. "Isabel." He moaned inside her mouth. It was like the other dreams, except they were in his bed. _

_Minutes past and Michael grew more aroused by the woman he was with. He wanted for it to never end, this dream. He reached down, parting her legs, moving between them. He was going to finally have her. He took her slowly, gently. Her first time, and he had hurt her. But she kissed him letting him know it was okay. He began to move, the feeling were so intense in her arms. He thought he would die of the pleasure that was unlike anything he had ever felt. Every stroke, added fire to the blaze that engulfed them. Her moans were driving him mad, it was better than the other dreams. _

_As they both hit their peak, and for a moment in time, they were suspended in time.He felt himself release his essense inside her, and her tighten on him as she arched herback.Then they collapsed together, he lay there holding her, the waves of pleasure still rolling over them. _

_Michael opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes widened. He lifted himself up, looking down into her face. "Isabel! Oh my God, what did I do?" He pulled himself away from her and jumped out of the bed. _

"_Michael you are really good." _

"Isabel, how?"

"_Michael you are a big boy…" she glanced down at him, as he tried to cover himself, and smiled. "Yes a very big boy, and you are the best lover. Let's do it again. Rath come to bed." She held out her arms to him. He backed away._

'_Oh hell what did I just do? I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. I just made love to Isabel. Max is going to kill me. I shouldn't have done that. Though it was the best, better than what Max said it was like. I want to do it again, never stop. Wait a minute what did I just say? No! I refuse to think that way about her. That body, who could resist that. She is gorgeous. Now if I didn't love her I could resist her…what did I just say? Oh no. I am loosing it." He ran his hand through his hair, and Isabel smiled, seeing his reaction below._

"_Come here, Michael. I love you, I want you." She said in a sultry whisper. _

_Michael took a step towards the bed, his eyes darkened with lust. "I…"_

_Suddenly Max was in the doorway to the bedroom, his eyes huge and his temper boiling. "Damn you Michael. How dare you touch her." He began punching Michael as he turned towards Max. _

"_Max, you don't understand."_

"_I know I am going to kill you!"_

_Isabel raised her hand and blasted both of them. They collapsed onto the floor._

_She slowly got dressed, and then went over to the boys. She leaned and kissed Michael, and draped the blanket over him. She went over to Max, and kicked him in the chest._

"_You weak, stupid boy! You never deserved the throne. It should have been mine and Raths. You were a weak ruler, sniveling coward.You sat on that fancy throne, pretending to be something special. WhileRath and I did everything. We never got any of the credit though.I'm going to take Rath back with me, and we will rule. You stay here on this backwards planet. I hate you!"_

_She turned and walked out. "I'll be back for you later Rath." The door softly shut._


	3. together forever

Michael woke up; his head felt like a raging thunderstorm was hitting its peak. He sat up, and noticed Max lying next to him, and then the cover that someone had draped over his lower parts.

Michael got up and grabbed his pants slipping them on, and his shoes. Then grabbed his shirt as he again glanced at Max. What had happened, apparently it had not been a dream. As much as he had wondered what it would be like, now he wished it hadn't.

He leaned down and placed his hand on Max's back feeling it rise. At least he was alive so he could kill him. Max moaned, and rolled over as his eyes popped open. He sat up and then when he saw Michael he jumped up, his anger rushing up making his eyes flash.

"You! Michael I trusted you not to… well you know. Not with my sister!" He swung a fist at Michael who ducked under his flying fist. He moved out of range.

"Max! Don't blame me. I thought it was a dream. When I found out it was too late. If I ever did anything with Isabel, I'd like to be fully awake, and her normal."

Max rushed, catching Michael with a blow to his shoulder, as Michael turned. Michael then blocked the next blow and stuck out catching Max with a left hook to his chin sending him to the floor with a thud.

"You want to do her! You took advantage of her!"

"I did not, Max. I am telling you the truth. Isabel showed up here, while I was asleep. I thought I was dreaming again…like those other dreams."

Max's eyes caught the hickey on the other guys' neck. He grabbed Michael by the shirt. "A hickey on your neck, knowing you screwed my sister. Michael I should kill you. You know better."

"I would never hurt her, Max. You know that. We have to find her and help her. Remember the necklace?"

"Yeah" said Max breathing hard as he released Michael, and stepped back. Michael took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go find her, before she doesn't something we can't fix."

The two young men moved swiftly out of the apartment, and to Max's jeep. Max was still angry with his best friend. He never thought something like that would happen between the two he loved the most. His family. They weren't Rath and Vilandra, they didn't belong together.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Isabel was at the cave, she had gathered the book, and the other stuff they had found. She went to the wall to the right, and found a round spot indented and she took the necklace off and pushed it against it. It began to glow. Then the wall began to open up. A glow came from the cracks as it slowly opened, and Isabel smiled. When it opened enough she entered the glow, and the wall closed up.

Michael and Max had checked around town, and then headed out to their secret spot. Seeing Isabel's car there they pulled up behind it. They began to walk up the steep incline. Headed for the entrance, neither of them speaking.

Entering the cave, they looked around not seeing any sign of the blonde girl. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know, maybe she is outside, or went up to the top."

"I don't know, let's go see." They both went out and climbed up the hill, small rocks rolling down the hill. When they reached the top, they saw it empty. Michael looked at Max.

"Max, she has to be here somewhere. Maybe there's more to our cave than we know. Something she knows."

Max looked at his best friend, a frown marring his forehead for a moment and then he nodded. "I guess we could have missed something.

Coming down the hill, they spotted Isabel walking towards her car. Both boys began to run and slide down the hill in their rush to get to her.

"Isabel!" Yelled Max and she turned and looked at them. They came to the bottom of the hill, and began to run towards her.

She stood there waiting, a smile that sent a chill down Max's back. They stopped a few feet from her. Her eyes bore into Max.

"Isabel, I want to help you. Let me."

"You? Help Me? I don't think so. Zan you are more suited to ruling earth rabbits. However, that might be too complicated for you. The night we died, it was your fault. We were warned that Kivar was coming that night, and his plans were revealed to us. You didn't believe it. Rath wanted to surprise Kivar and destroy him and his troops. You told him to wait, that Kivar would never attack. You had a special dinner planned with your bride, and that you would discuss it with us the next day. Rath argued with you, and you relieved him of duty, and had him locked in another room until you decided what to do about the whole thing. By the time, I released him, it was too late, and Kivar was there, in the castle and the land. Blood ran like rivers…though you had treated him bad, he tried to save you. He died, and I died at his side for I refused to leave him. You are no ruler, here or there. I hate you."

Max listened to the words that drove into him like sharp blades. Had he been that bad a leader was he responsible for them dying? He glanced at Michael who was watching Isabel with a thoughtful look on his face. Max had the feeling that he was remembering. Would he turn on him also?

"Vilandra, I love you. If you want you can rule, I don't care. I am sorry for what happened. He reached out a hand to her, and she backed up.

"Stay away from me. Kivar was right, you need to die." She raised her hand, and Michael stepped in front of Max. His eyes imploring Isabel to lower her hand. She looked into his eyes and hers softened.

"Get out of the way. Then we can go home together."

"No, you can't harm him. Why bother, he has given his throne up to you. He is not important any more. Let him stay here, a punishment most fitting."

"Leave him here?" Her eyes were strange, as they stared at him; her arm still raised her hand out. "We can finish Kivar and rule and live in peace. You and I can do anything."

Michael reached out his hand to her, as he took a step closer. His eyes never leaving her. "My love, let's go now. Just you and me." His voice soft and persuasive.

"Michael, I want to be with you, always have….I love…you." Her eyes started to close and then snapped open. She glanced at her brother and then dismissed him.

"Yes, let's go…." She shook her head. "Michael? What…?"

"Isabel?"

"Michael, I….help me."

He reached out a hand to her, and suddenly energy flew from her hand, and he flew backwards. "You are trying to trick me. Why would you help him, Rath? He is evil."

"Isabel." Whispered Michael as he got to his feet. Max was picking himself up behind him. As he turned around Isabel was in her car, driving away.

Max ran towards his jeep, and Michael jumped into the passenger side. Max drove off as fast as he could to catch her. She drove dangerous, the car bouncing as it hit things, and she jerked the wheel to avoid rocks and cactus.

Isabel drove away from town, as they followed her the jeep almost turning over as Max tried to catch her. Michael held on to the crash bar, and the other hand on the dashboard.

When they got closer, Isabel reached out her hand and blasted an energy ball at them, the jeep swerved to avoid it. Isabel lost control and the car caught air and was air born, as it began to flip.

Max pulled up and both jumped out as the car came to a stop upside down, wheels still spinning. Michael reached her first and pulled her out. He pulled her away from the car that was smoking. Max tried to pull her from Michael but he shoved him away with one hand. He sat down in the dirt holding her close.

Michael looked down at her, as she lay in his arms. "Isabel?" With shaky fingers, he brushed the hair from her face that had gone pasty white. "Isabel, please open your eyes."

Max put his hand on her forehead, and he closed his eyes. Michael called to her again as her eyes opened as she looked up at him.

"Michael…I'm…sorry." Her face showed her pain that cut through her as she fought for breath.

Tears flowed down Michaels face, as he caressed her cheek. "Isabel, please don't do this. Don't leave me. I cannot live without you. I love you."

She coughed and blood bubbled up, and she grabbed at his arm and shirt. "Michael, I….love…you…always. I…wanted…to..be..with…you…"

Michael traced her lips and then leaned and kissed them softly. Then looked at her, glancing at Max he knew. He tightened his arms around her. He heard Max beginning to sob, and ignored him.

"I love you Isabel. Please fight, stay with me." His voice broke as he saw a tear run down the side of her face. He watched as she arched into his arms. She raised a hand to his face, touching him. Then she relaxed and a soft sign came from her lips.

"NO!" Michael screamed, as he raised his head to the sky, and let out a piercing scream, as Max took his sister's hand and bowing his head cried brokenly. "No, not my Isabel! Come back!" He screamed again. Max put his hand on his best friends shoulder.

Minutes or hours past neither man knew as Max raised his head, as he looked upon the body of his sister still safe in Michael's arms. Michael sat quiet, his head bent over Isabel, one arm around her holding her to him, the other on her cheek.

Max touched his friends shoulder. They had to move Isabel to the cave. When his friend ignored him, he shook him again. "Michael! We have to go to the cave." His eyes opened wide when Michael collapsed over Isabel. Max grabbed him, and pulled him back. "Michael?" He put his hand to his friend's throat, searching for a pulse. There was none, he was gone. He had joined Isabel. Now they were together forever. Tears again tracked down his face, as he stood up, he picked up his sister and headed towards the cave, he would come back for Michael. He would cremate them together. Today he had lost the only family he had, his best friends.


End file.
